


Beneficial Relations

by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon



Series: Swan Queen Week - Winter 2017 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunningulus, F/F, Light Smut, Role Reversal, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon/pseuds/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: Emma wakes up in a universe where she and Regina have essentially switched places… only the Emma and Regina of this universe have a much different relationship than Emma is used to…





	

_God, this is good_ , Emma thought to herself as she arched her back into the tongue delving into her. Lately, she’d been having the same dream where the same faceless person went down on her— not that she was complaining. She was getting closer to the edge when— 

 

All too soon she felt the dream world fade away as reality came in to rear its ugly head, just like it always did when her dream got to the good part. This time, though, the tongue didn’t stop. Emma blinked her eyes open and gasped when the tongue swiped at her clit. 

 

“Mornin',” a sultry voice hummed from beneath the blankets.

 

The voice was familiar. Too familiar… 

 

Emma gasped as the orgasm overcame her and the realization hit her of who the voice belonged to. “ _Regina_!” 

 

The covers moved and a face Emma easily recognized popped out. 

 

A sly smirk was spread across the brunette’s face and she slid up Emma’s body before pressing down into her, her lips crashing down onto Emma’s. 

 

If she hadn’t just woken up from a dream, Emma would’ve been convinced she was still dreaming. It was also too real to be a dream. She could _taste_ herself on Regina’s lips. This was so _wrong_. She put a hand on Regina’s chest, intending to push her back before she felt the smooth bare skin. Her attempt at shoving Regina away turned into a meek failure of a push. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked with concern, drawing back from Emma. 

 

The sheets fell to her waist, leaving the brunette unashamedly topless before the now-distracted blonde. “I, uh…” Emma cleared her throat. “I don’t know.” 

 

Regina leaned forward so she was on her hands and knees, bringing one hand up to Emma’s cheek and gently stroking it. Emma moved her head to try and dissuade her, causing a hurt expression to appear on Regina’s face as she slunk back. “I see,” she said stiffly. She pulled up the blankets around her, shifting them so they covered her breasts. She glanced at the beside table to Emma’s left and started shuffling herself off of the bed. “I have to go anyway,” she said unconvincingly as she stood with the comforter wrapped around her. She started milling around the room, pulling on various articles of clothing that were strewn in seemingly every corner. 

 

“Regina—” Emma started. The woman turned towards her, her bra dangling from one hand. “I… I really don’t know what’s happening.” 

 

She snorted as she faced away from Emma and dropped the comforter, revealing the smooth expanse of her back as she clasped her bra on. “Well I was _trying_ to wake you up in a pleasant way but clearly the thought of waking up with someone as vile as me is too much for you.” She shimmied into a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt before slipping on a pair of… converse?

 

“That’s not…” Emma shook her head. “Okay, hold on— _what_ are you wearing?”

Regina turned to her with a scowl. “Not all of us can afford a fucking _mansion._ ” 

 

Emma’s mouth dropped in confusion and shock, not used to hearing the brunette swear. “What are you talking about? You’re the richest person in this town! The only person close to beating you would be Gold!” 

 

“What are _you_ talking about?” Regina countered. “The homeless man on Pawn Street?” She stopped when she noted the complete befuddlement on Emma’s face. “You really don’t know what you’re talking about, do you?”

 

Emma shook her head. “I… I told you, Regina. I have no idea what’s happening, or… or where I am…” She looked around at the room that she now realized was very unfamiliar to her. 

 

Regina sat tentatively on the edge of the bed near Emma, bringing a hand up and putting the back of it to Emma’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever…” 

 

“I don’t think a fever is going to explain this,” Emma mumbled. “I don’t remember how you got here, or how _I_ got here, or where here even is…” 

 

“You’re serious?” Regina asked. “We’re in your bedroom, Emma.” 

 

Emma laughed. “Yeah, right, I don’t even have a mirror in my room, let alone a fancy ass vanity,” she said as she nodded her head towards the object. "I sure as hell can't afford something like that."

 

Regina’s forehead creased. “Of course you can. You’re the mayor.”

 

“No, _you’re_ the mayor.”

 

“No, you’ve made it positively impossible for me to get a decent paying job, let alone one as the _mayor_.” Regina stood up and walked over to the vanity, picking up a few picture frames that were nestled there and bringing them over. “See?” She handed them over to Emma. 

 

Emma took the pictures and gazed at each one. One was a picture of her and some man shaking hands in front of City Hall. Another was a framed cutout of a newspaper article praising her work on restoring a playground. The third was of her and a Latino boy.

 

“Who is this?” she asked. 

 

Regina’s frustrated look wore off a little. “You really don’t know?” Emma shook her head. “That’s Henry.” 

 

“Henry?” Emma gave a little laugh. “This isn’t Henry. He looks too much like yo—” She stopped herself. “Oh my God.” She looked up at Regina. “I’m you and you’re me.” 

 

“No, I’m pretty sure I am myself, thank you very much,” Regina said. 

 

Emma rubbed her head with the heel of her hand. “God this is all too confusing.” She blew out a breath and sagged her shoulders, unknowingly letting the sheets sag down, too. She looked up at Regina, barely noticing that the woman’s eyes had diverted downwards. “I’m not… from here.”

 

“Yes, you’re from the Enchanted Forest,” Regina said, moving her eyes upwards to meet Emma’s. 

 

“Okay— good! Magic exists here then!”

 

Regina nodded. “Of course. You’ve been teaching me magic for the past few months. That’s how we got close enough for this,” she said, gesturing between the two of them and looking back down at Emma’s uncovered breasts.

 

Emma still didn’t notice. “I’ve been teaching _you_? Shit, you’re the one who was teaching me…”

 

“No I wasn’t. I don’t know nearly as much as you—”

 

“No, not _you_ you, the… other you. The Regina from my… reality, wherever that is,” Emma said, her gaze dropping down to her lap. She finally noticed the sheets were down and yanked them up, tucking them under her armpits. “Look, where I’m from… things are different. It’s like this world is a parallel of mine. I’m the sheriff, you’re the mayor… I’m Henry’s biological mother, you’re the one who adopted him… you’re the one who knows magic, not me.” 

 

Regina took a moment to comprehend what Emma was saying. “So you’re not _my_ Emma.” Emma shook her head, and noticed the brief look of relief on Regina’s face. “Well, if _my_ Emma has taught me anything, it’s that magic can be unpredictable, but its starting point can be more obvious than we think.” She kicked her converse off and sat cross legged on the bed. “Now, does your world perfectly parallel this one?”

 

Emma shrugged. “I mean it seems so… at least we’re pretty paralleled from what I can tell. And you said Gold was homeless? That bastard’s probably the richest person in my town. The only thing that doesn’t seem to add up is…” She paused.

 

“…is?” Regina prompted. 

 

“Us,” Emma said softly. “We’re not… together in my universe.”

 

Regina snorted. “Oh, trust me, we’re not _together_ here, either. You have needs, I have needs, we are both _very_ attractive, and when you combine two magic users like that…” She smiled as she thought of it. 

 

Emma’s mouth went dry. “Do you guys… use magic?”

 

“It’s not so much using magic as it is… _feeling_ it, and feeling it react to every movement…” Regina’s voice dropped as she stared Emma down. “…every kiss, every _touch_ …” She smirked in a way that reminded Emma of her own Regina. “Imagine the best sex you’ve ever had and multiply it by a thousand.” 

 

Emma was stunned from words as she pictured both having sex with Regina and having _really_ good sex with Regina. 

 

Regina chuckled darkly. “Sounds great, doesn’t it?” She shifted so she was on her knees, shuffling slightly closer to Emma and bringing a hand up to her chin. “Would you like a sample?”

 

“Uh…” Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts. “This is… too weird. You’re so much like me and not like the Regina I know that it’s all so… _weird_.” 

 

“Are you not close with your Regina?” she asked, settling down to sit on her ankles but still remaining close to Emma. 

 

Emma shrugged. “I mean… we’re definitely friends. She’s been teaching me magic, yeah, but we’ve also been working at coparenting Henry, and it’s going really well. We have family dinners all the time, we go out to the movies, we go on picnics sometimes. We have wine nights now, too, where Henry stays over at my parents’ place and we stay in at her mansion and drink wine and watch stupid movies…”

 

Regina narrowed her eyes and gave a small smile. “Sounds like you’re married already.”

 

Emma’s eyes widened. “Holy shit it does.” 

 

The brunette chuckled again. “You like her.” 

 

Did she? Emma thought about it, and realized that maybe the happiness she felt in Regina’s presence was more than just platonic. “Yeah… maybe I do like her.” She gave a short, embarrassed laugh. “I mean, just a little, now that I think of it. Like she’s really pretty— I mean, _obviously_ , you’ve seen yourself, you know she’s gorgeous. But even when she’s not put together in her mayor regalia she’s pretty. I remember one Sunday morning, I had stayed the night after a late movie night with her and Henry, and when I went downstairs she was making brunch and she didn’t have on any make-up and it was like her face radiated beauty. I mean I could see her little freckles and her red cheeks and she smiled and—” Emma stopped herself as she realized she was rambling. 

 

This Regina smirked at her. “You love her,” she said without any question. 

 

Emma sighed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I love her.” She laughed. “God, this is so weird. I’m confessing my love for the woman who is basically sitting in front of me but at the same isn’t sitting in front of me because you’re both different people—” 

 

“Emma,” Regina interrupted, bringing a finger up to Emma’s lips. “Trust me, I understand.” She brought her finger down and looked at her lap, twiddling her thumbs a little before nervously glancing back up at Emma. “Well, if this universe is as paralleled as you think… then I know she loves you, too.” 

 

“Really?” Emma asked hopefully.

 

Regina nodded. “Really.”

 

“Would it…” Emma hesitated. “Would it be weird to kiss you right now?”

 

“You literally woke up with my tongue in your—”

 

“Right,” Emma said with a laugh. “How could I forget?” She realized how that sounded. “Not that I forgot or anything. I mean I’m still sitting here naked, and trust me, you eat out like it’s your goddamn job, and—”

 

“ _Emma_ ,” Regina interrupted, leaning forward so her face was inches from Emma’s. “ _Shut up_.” 

 

“See, _now_ you sound like my Reg—” She was cut off by Regina’s lips on hers. She felt a rush of magic through her, and suddenly the world was black. 

* * *

She became aware of the sounds surrounding her first. Mumbled voices. The squeak of a chair.

 

Then touch. The feel of a hand on her forehead. One that moved to her cheek. 

 

Her eyes fluttered open, and the noises became more perceptible. 

 

“ _Emma? Are you okay?_ ” Mary-Margaret was right up in her face, her hands still on Emma’s cheeks. 

 

“Mmmfine,” she mumbled, squinting her eyes at the light filtering through the nearby window and pushing her mother away. “What happened?”

 

“You fell down the stairs,” Mary-Margaret said, glancing behind her quickly. “Regina found you when she came to pick Henry up.”

 

Emma looked over Mary-Margaret’s shoulder and saw the brunette who just a few minutes ago was sitting naked in front of her. “Regina?” 

 

She gave a small smile in acknowledgement before putting on her usual stoic face. “Can you remember anything?”

 

“I… kind of remember falling down the stairs, now that I think of it. Everything’s so weird now with this fake universe in my head, though,” Emma said. 

 

“Fake universe?” Regina asked, her forehead creasing. 

 

Emma nodded. “Yeah, you were there. Except… you were me and I was you…”

 

“What?”

 

“You were wearing _converse_ , Regina!” 

 

Regina’s face distorted into disgust. “No I wasn’t.” 

 

“Yes! And these really nice looking jeans!” Emma paused. “I wonder what brand they were…”

 

“ _Emma_.”

 

Emma shook her head to clear it. “But you were so… different. _We_ were different.” She locked eyes with Regina and tried to convey what she meant. 

 

Mary-Margaret seemed to sense the mood of the room, because she stood up and walked towards the door. “I’m going to go get you some water… and maybe some soup,” she muttered as she exited.

 

Regina stepped forward to stand next to the bed. “What do you mean… _we_ were different?”

 

Emma shrugged. “I mean… I was the mayor and I had all the power, and you were like me… you were Henry’s birth mother and everything… and…”

 

“…and?” Regina prompted.

 

“We were… I guess… together,” Emma said softly, avoiding Regina’s eyes. 

 

“Together? As in a couple?” 

 

“No really a couple,” Emma clarified. “More of… a beneficial partnership…” 

 

Regina’s eyebrows raised as she realized what Emma was saying. “I see.” 

 

“I guess the other me probably wasn’t interested in pursuing it further, from what the other you said.”

 

“You… discussed our— _their—_ relations?” 

 

Emma looked up and noticed the attentiveness in Regina’s features. Her arms were crossed over her chest and one of her legs was twitching nervously. 

 

“Both, actually,” Emma answered honestly. 

 

Regina took a seat on the chair Mary-Margaret had vacated. “And what did you say about _our_ relationship?” 

 

“We’re really good friends,” Emma said, watching Regina’s features morph briefly into disappointment before the mask came back up. “…and we do a lot of married couple things, apparently.” 

 

“Married couple things?” 

 

“Yeah, like wine nights, and family movie nights and whatnot.”

 

Regina took a deep breath. “Well, we’ll never be a married couple.” 

 

Emma’s face dropped. “Oh… well, I mean… _obviously_ not…”

 

“I don’t think I could ever get married again,” Regina added softly. “But I could do a beneficial relationship…” 

 

Emma looked up. “A… a what?” 

 

“Beneficial relationship,” Regina said, her cool demeanor settling as she crossed one leg over the other. “Like the other ‘us’ had.” 

 

Emma knew her mouth was hanging open but she couldn’t find the motivation to close it. “Are you proposing what I think you’re proposing?”

 

Regina tilted her head. “I don’t understand what’s so hard to comprehend about it, Miss Swan. We are both attractive women. Neither of us are seeing anyone. Plus, we both use magic, and trust me, Miss Swan,” she said, her voice lowering eerily like the other Regina’s, “when you combine two magic users… everything feels better.”

 

“Maybe you and the other Regina aren’t so different,” Emma said quietly as she felt a wave of deja-vu. Which made her think about the confession from the other Regina… She shrugged. “I guess it would make sense. After all, the other you seemed to _really_ enjoy it.” She smirked. “And it would be fair, considering I’ve seen you naked but you technically haven’t seen me naked.”

 

“You’ve _what_?”

 

“Oh, relax, I haven’t seen _that_ much,” Emma said, suddenly feeling confident now that she had the upper hand. “Besides, it’s not my fault. You were the one who wouldn’t put a shirt on for a good few minutes.” 

 

Before Regina could respond, there was a knock on the door and Mary-Margaret tentatively opened the door. “I heated up some soup for you, too,” she said, placing the soup and glass of water on the bedside table.

 

“Mom, I’m not sick,” Emma whined. 

 

“Better safe than sorry,” Mary-Margaret said, her eyes darting between Regina and Emma. 

 

Regina leaned forward and said quietly to Emma, “We’ll talk later.”

 

“Something tells me it’ll be a little more than just talking,” Emma whispered back. 

 

Regina smirked in response. “I believe that was the plan.” She stood up and nodded her head towards Mary-Margaret. “I’d say ‘see you later’ but I’d rather not.” Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes in response, used to the non-threatening “threats” from the other brunette. 

 

Soon after Regina left, Mary-Margaret vacated Emma’s room, letting her eat her soup in peace. She was just about to pull out her laptop when she heard her phone buzz from its spot on the bedside table.

 

It was a text from Regina. Emma nearly spit out the soup in her mouth at the sight, but then gave a laugh. 

 

_You’ll want that eat that soup, dear. It’ll help soothe your throat in preparation for tonight. 9:00. My house._

 

Emma smirked. They may not be where she wanted to be, but it was definitely a start.

**Author's Note:**

> before you say anything I’m considering doing a sequel (if it is desired) but it definitely wouldn’t happen for a while. I want to finish another long ass story for these two that I’ve been working on for the better part of this month that has become sidelined a bit because of SQW.


End file.
